Zak Storm
|first = Origins Part 1 |latest = |aliases = Captain |pronoun = He/him}} Conrad Zacharie "Zak" Storm'http://www.zakstorm.tv/ is the main protagonist of ''Zak Storm: Super Pirate. He is a teenage surfer who was sucked into the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle and is now the captain of The Chaos. Appearance Zak is of medium height with caucasian skin, short messy brown hair, greyish-blue eyes, and light freckles across his nose and cheeks. He wears a red shirt, black cargo pants, a black vest with red trim, a black sweatband on his left wrist, and high-top sneakers that are red, black, white, and orange with crossbones on the tongues. He also wears a head cam above his left eye which he can wear like an eyepatch, and can also be used as a telescope by activating the zoom feature. Beginning from episode two, he wears a black belt with an orange trim and a Jolly Roger skull over his right shoulder. It has a clamp on the back which Zak attaches Calabrass to when he's not in use. When Calabrass activates one of the Seven Eyes, he encases Zak's left arm in magic armor made of the element of whichever Eye is being used. His head cam changes shape as well to match the element and Zak puts it over his left eye. For some elements, his shirt and vest trims change color to match it. Personality Zak Storm is confident, headstrong, and leaderlike. He often leaps into action without thinking things through. He trusts in his abilities and those of his crew highly. He can be stubborn but will listen to reason from his crew, especially from his more level-headed first mate, Cece. Abilities Through Calabrass, Zak gains the elemental powers of the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle. Calabrass grants Zak weapons and armor based on the elements of the seas, which he uses in battle. The Eye of Blazz With the Eye of Blazz, the Sea of Fire, Calabrass gains fire powers and his eyes turn orange. His blade turns into lava and emits flames. Alternatively, he can also turn himself into a shield of igneous rock. Zak's head cam turns red and gains a flame aesthetic, and his left arm becomes covered in layered crimson armor, reminiscent of flames, with golden trims on each layer. The crossbones on his belt's skull is replaced with the symbol for Blazz. With the Eye of Blazz, Zak can release flames from Calabrass and becomes heat resistant, making being thrown in lava feel like little more than taking a bath. He can also use Calabrass to shoot lava at targets. '''Special Weapons/Attacks: ''Fireball'' The Eye of Sino With the Eye of Sino, the Sea of Ice, Calabrass gains ice powers and his eyes turn ice-blue. His blade turns to ice. Alternatively, he can also turn himself into a shield of ice. Zak's left arm becomes encased in ice armor. His head cam turns into a diamond-shaped piece of ice and the skull on his belt replaces its crossbones with the symbol for Sino. Sometimes, his T-shirt and shoes change to an ice-blue color. With the Eye of Sino, Zak can freeze enemies, immobilizing them and making them brittle enough to be shattered. He can also emit ice to freeze an area within a desired radius. Special Weapons/Attacks: ''Ice Shield, Frozen Path'' The Eye of Dezer With the eye of Dezer, the Sea of Sands, Calabrass gains earth powers and his eyes turn yellow. His blade changes into a stone hammer. Alternatively, he can also become a shield made entirely of rocks or a stone club capable of turning targets into piles of stones. Zak's head cam becomes a wide flat stone and his left arm becomes encased in rock armor that glow yellow at the joints. The skull on his belt replaces the crossbones with the symbol for Dezer. His T-shirt and shoes turn yellow. With the Eye of Dezer, Zak can conjure stones from the ground to create walls and platforms. The Eye of Aeria With the Eye of Aeria, the Sea of Storms, Calabrass gains lightning powers and his eyes turn purple. His blade is replaced with an electrified purple axe. Alternatively, he can take a shield form made of lightning energy. Zak's head cam turns purple and changes into a curved tornado shape. His left arm is covered in a sleek, clawed, purple gauntlet covered in white diamond patterns. The skull on his belt replaces the crossbones with the symbol for Aeria. Zak's shirt and shoes turn purple. With the Eye of Aeria, Zak can conjure purple lightning from Calabrass. This form does not make Zak immune to electricity, however. The Eye of Beru With the Eye of Beru, the Sea of Water, Calabrass gains water powers and his eyes turn blue. He turns into a circular shield capable of shooting water from four nozzles. Alternatively, he can also turn into a more powerful water cannon. Zak's head cam turns blue and changes into a large oval-shaped water droplet. His left arm is encased completely in water. The skull on his belt replaces the crossbones with the symbol for Beru. His shirt and shoes turn blue. With the Eye of Beru, Zak can breathe underwater and becomes immune to water pressure. Special Weapon/Attacks: ''Water Blast, Full Water Blast'' The Eye of Vapir With the Eye of Vapir, the Sea of Shadows, Calabrass gains ethereal powers and his eyes turn smoky-white. He changes into a black and white striped staff with a swirl-designed orb at the top. Alternatively, he can take on a double-edged blade form made of smoke. Zak's head cam turns grey and takes the shape of a smoke cloud. His left arm become encased in grey metallic armor with long claws at the tips of his fingers. The skull on his belt replaces the crossbones with the symbol for Vapir. His shirt and shoes turn grey. With the Eye of Vapir, Zak can conjure smoke from Calabrass. It also allows him to take on an intangible form, making him immune to physical harm. The Eye of Zite With the Eye of Zite, the Sea of Stars, Calabrass gains spirit powers. He gains the power to project himself and others into astral forms. In the Sea of Zite, Calabrass can turn into a glowing green star-shaped axe or a shuriken attached to a flail. Zak's head cam takes the shape of a glowing green four-point shuriken and his left arm becomes encased in silver armor with a glowing green four-point shuriken on his shoulder and a glowing green multi-point shuriken on his hand. The skull on his belt replaces the crossbones with the symbol for Zite. His shirt and shoes turn green. With the Eye of Zite, Zak can separate his soul from his body along with anyone else who wishes to accompany him. In this form, he cannot be seen nor heard except by other spirits and ethereal beings. He is also immune to physical damage, but it does not prevent him from feeling pain. In Zite, Zak can use this power to harm other ethereal beings. Special Weapons/Attacks: ''Nebula Blade, Astro Shuriken, Starlight Showdown'' The Eye of Chronos With the Eye of Chronos, Zack is able to go back one hour in time. After it is used the Eye of Chronos will disappear to another location. Unlike the other eyes it does not cause a transformation aside from it's symbol briefly appearing in Zack's eye. Relationships Zak's father In "Origins Part 1", he chases after Zak when he realizes that Zak had taken the necklace that held the Eye of Beru. He tells him to take it off because it was dangerous, but Zak didn't heed the warning and was sent through a portal sending him to the Bermuda Triangle. In "Zak's Choice," his father tries to stop him from returning to the Triangle, but seeing he can't convince him and that Zak is right in that he shouldn't abandon his friends, he cedes and watches him go, wishing him the best. Calabrass Calabrass is the magical talking sword that Zak partners with. He acts as mentor toward Zak, giving him advice and teaching him lessons throughout their adventures. Caramba Caramba is a space traveler who is part of Zak's crew who Zak meets in "Origins Part 2". He is very timid and afraid of almost everything, and Zak often gives him encouraging words to help him overcome his fears. Because of this, Caramba is very loyal to him. Cece Zak meets Cece in "Origins Part 2" when Cece tries to steal Calabrass from Zak. He lets her join him on The Chaos when she has nowhere to go on the condition that he'll be her friend. She is now his first mate and started going under the nickname "Cece." She acts as his voice of reason whenever Zak decides to rush into something without thinking. In "Morlock the Unstoppable," he calls her "someone slightly smarter than him." In "The Last Guardian," when everyone thought they were finally going home, Zak doesn't hug Cece, but rather, kisses her on the cheek, saying that's how they bid goodbye to people they cared for on his home. The Chaos The Chaos saves Zak in "Origins Part 1". The Chaos '' selectively listens to Zak's orders and will only follow them when Zak asks politely. Whenever Zak is in danger, ''the Chaos will help him without prompting. Clovis Clovis is the first person Zak meets in the Bermuda Triangle. He explained to Zak what the Bermuda Triangle actually was, who had believed that it was only a myth. Clovis also told Zak that he was bound to the Chaos until he found his body, and Zak promised to help him find his body. The two are best friends very akin to brothers, even having their own secret handshake. Crogar Zak meets Crogar when he meets Cece, as Crogar helped Cece when she tried to steal Calabrass. The two get along very well and have a sibling-like relationship, with Crogar acting a bit like a big brother to Zak. Golden Bones Golden Bones is after Zak Storm's crew to steal Calabrass for Skullivar. He holds a grudge against Zak because Zak is a child who always manages to defeat him. Skullivar Skullivar is the boss of Golden Bones, and is after Zak Storm's crew in order to steal Calabrass. Sightings Trivia * Zak cannot pronounce Cece's full name. He mixes up the syllables whenever he tries. * Zak's full name is Conrad Zacharie Storm. * In "Zak's Choice," it's suggested through his dad that Zak and his family are a part of a curse tied to the Bermuda Triangle. Additionally, his father prays that Zak is "the one" to break that curse. de:Zak Storm es:Zak Storm pt-br:Zak Storm Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:7Cs